One's Birth, Another's Death
by bonsai-tea
Summary: Based on a doujin, Flower Art, this takes a look at Naruto's birthday and a hidden reason why people hated him so much on that day you have to squint Just something I did while bored, Please review! It makes a difference in every writer's life.


This is based off a doujinshi called Flower Art, so the plot and characters do not belong to me. I might add somethings though but that's about it. I hope you like it! ^^

Naruto isn't a ninja yet so he is still quite young, that's in the first half. After the "Naruto's next birthday" page break, that half is out of my imagination.

**(Page break went on vacation so page seperator is a replacement)**

"Wow flowers! One..Two...Three..Four! So Many!" I exclaimed halfway out of the window. Today is my birthday, and I see so many flowers from out of my window. There is so much to see from here. Today is also meinichi. (A/N: anniversary of someone's death.) I glance down to see people walking busily and...crying? Right below me. I wonder why... The flowers are so pretty though...

The Hokage told me to stay home today or else I might get hurt. I gave him a confused look. "Is it because of my tanjo-bi?" (A/N: it means birthday) He looked at me fondly and ruffled my hair and I pout. He pulls me into a hug. Would it be like that if I had a family? I wonder what a meinichi is anyways.

I turn away from the window and plop back on to my bed fuming. It's no fun staying home...alone too. I wonder what Sasuke is doing. Does he have to stay home too? Something shiney caught my eye but I kept myself looking foward. Curiousity got the best of me and I glanced over to find a man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like mine, staring out the window. I finally turned my head to look at him more closely and he smiled down at me. "Who are you?"

"Who knows... Perhaps the "meinichi person"?"

"Oh...ok....Are you not allowed to go outside too?" I look outside with him and continue, "Tanjo-bi is always boring." I didn't notice the man looking at me in concern.

_'Naruto...my son...' _"Hey Naruto-kun, how about we do a tanjo-bi together." As he took my hand. What was he going to do? How do you celebrate a tanjo-bi? Every year I'm always pent up at home and soon I've come to hate this day. Maybe it won't be as bad today... now that he's here. He seems nice too. In my musings, I didn't know we were outside until he bolted up and did something like fly from house to house. "WAHH!!!!" He could have warned me. Maybe this guy was a prick too...

Panic starts to kick in as I saw how far we were from the ground. "I'll fall! I'll fall! I'm gonna fall!!!" He pulled me into a hug that the hokage would give me. Except this was warmer, there was something about this that was different.

"Don't worry. I'll never let you go. I won't let you go. Ever." '_Besides, if I did, Kushina would kill me in heaven. Impossible, but she would be able to do it for some weird reason...' _

The tears in my eyes started to dry. "You're a weird person..." Then I fell asleep in his arms with flowers in hand.

**Normal pov**

Minato looked at his son fondly. They were sitting on a roof after a long day of celebrating Naruto's birthday. Poor kid could have suffered a heart attack. "Some day... some day, eventually, there will be a day when all these flowers will fly for you. All these flowers for you." He looked at the petals that were surrounding him sadly and continued, "I'm sorry. Happy birthday, Naruto."

**Naruto pov when he's a gennin**

I snapped up from my ramen in surprise. Kakashi looks at me with concern and asks, "What's wrong Naruto? This is for all the birthdays that you couldn't celebrate before. No need to act polite or anything."

I shook my head. "No it's not that. For some reason, even though it was "meinichi" and I was always alone, I feel like there was a fun "tanjo-bi" somewhere. It's kinda weird...but never mind it." I smiled up at him. After having friends, it feels less lonely inside...but it feels like there is still something missing but I can't put my finger on it.

**Next birthday when everyone is on a mission...**

Naruto stared lazily out of the window from his small apartment. The flowers were falling again, talk about dejavu. "Damn flowers. Then I have to clean them again. Well at least no one's crying this time..." He looked up at the clouds, remembering the time the mysterious man had appeared in his room. He fell back onto his bed. "Well at least I'm allowed to go outside. Tsk. Might as well just walk around and take in the sights. Not like I have anything better to do." With that said, Naruto strapped on his sandals and left the house; remembering to close the window. When outside, the flowers twirled around him like snow would. He walked to a nearby park where the flowers were the prettiest and sat down at the based of the old tree. People were giving him dirty looks so he decided to change his location to one of the branches, hell, they were big enough to have a picnic on. He yawned. "I...so..tired...maybe it'd...be okay to....." And our bored ninja fell asleep in the branch.

"NO!" Naruto woke with a jolt. "Oh...it was just a dream..."

"Was it?" ,questioned a vaguely familiar voice. Naruto jumped again and fell out of the tree. Luckily the branch wasn't too far from the ground.

"What the hell?!" He looked at the man. "Wait....you're the meinichi person from a few years ago right?" The man grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

The man jumped down to the ground. "How's your birthday Naruto-kun?"

"It's okay...at least I could go out of the house." The two sat in silence as they admired the scenery in front of them. Minato turned to see Naruto dozing off again leaning onto his shoulder. Flowers were decorating his hair and he was holding those flowers from so many years ago. Minato chuckled.

"For a boy, you really like flowers don't you...?" The beautiful pink sakura blossoms swirled around them in an elegant dance. Then they jerked an fell to the ground;father and son were gone.

"Wait!" Naruto woke up, startled, and fell face first from his bed onto the floor. "Wait....what?" He was bewildered. Last time he remembered, he was at the huge tree. Then he saw that meinichi person. Then he just woke up here... He ran to check the door but it was locked and so were the windows, and he only had one key which was in his pocket. "Maybe the whole thing was just a dream..." Naruto pondered this possibility and was convinced it was true and shrugged it off. He glanced out the window to find that it was twilight._ 'What a pretty night...' _Naruto slowly made his way to the roof to look at the twinkling stars that were starting to brighten up.

"Lovely night isn't it?"

Naruto wasn't shocked that time, this time he twitched. "What the hell? Are you fucking stalking me or something?"

The man frowned, "Who taught you to say such words?"

A mischveous glint was in the blonde's eyes as he replied, "Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh really..." The older of the two was rewarded with silence. After the day's events Naruto was pretty tired and confused so it wasn't surprising to find the boy sleeping again. The older shook his head in disbelief and chuckled, "You always fall asleep when I'm around huh?" Minato held Naruto in his arms and looked up into the sky. He snapped his attention back to Naruto when he spoke quietly, "No...don't...no one...would miss......me..." The whole village was silent except for the whistling wind that was always blowing the flowers off the trees and up from the ground; to the father and son they went. "One day....one day..."

Naruto woke up to the sound of Sasuke cursing at his door. "NARUTO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA CHIDORI YOU TO SOUND VILLAGE."

Naruto opened the door to meet the Uchiha, "What the hell?"

"We don't have training today." And the raven turned on his heel and left.

"Impatient bastard."

"What'd you say?"

Naruto ignored him and went inside the house. Sasuke just went in. "Hurry up Dobe, since everyone was on a mission yesterday, I want to take you somewhere for you birthday." Naruto perked up to the news and hurried to get ready. Sasuke looked after the blonde like a little brother and hoped this surprise would make him smile. If there was one thing that could make the raven less cold, it was Naruto's smile. (Though he would never admit it. Ask anyone, they would tell you.) The Uchiha smirked when he heard thumping and a series of many colorful words. It was never boring being around Naruto that's one thing for sure. In the room Naruto had tripped on nothing and hit his head on the table and accidently ripped a scroll that he was reading. A piece of paper caught his eye and he picked it up and read it.

**Live.**

That's what the paper said. Naruto read it over and over; for some weird reason, he felt a weird feeling bubbling up in him as tears fell. Snapping back to Sasuke's banging, of course that prick would know when to ruin a perfectly good moment, he wiped his eyes and they left for the training grounds. Suddenly, Sasuke swiftly went behind Naruto and tied a blindfold on him.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up Dobe. It's supposed to be a surprise right?"

"..." Sasuke led the kitsune vessel a little bit more with the blindfold before his took it off. "Surprise!" All his friends and loved ones greeted him with a bang. Naruto was beyond shocked.

"You guys did this...for me?" Tears started to well up at his eyes. He had never really celebrated his birthday at a party.

"Sure, why not?" This was coming from Kiba as he said it with a grin. "So stop being a sap and let loose." Naruto grinned. Leave it up to Kiba to destroy a wonderful moment, but that's what made it even more special. _'It's been a while since anyone cared...Maybe those flowers will..fly for me...' _He shouldn't ever forget about the people in his life; how they made him happier and gave him reason. Naruto grinned his toothy grin as he walked to his friends and celebrated late into the night. The stars twinkled and the moon was in the shape of a smile. Naruto never forgetting that word on that piece of paper.

_**Live.**_

* * *

Wow...... I would say that was pretty....... crappy ^^' I'm not so good at being realistic huh? Everything seems to be so sappy. O.O Well this wasn't betad and I'm nto really sure about the whole beta process thing so i guess if you would like to be amy beta for a future chappie or story, please message me...errrrr. yes one more thing...

**Review!~**

**Sayonara **(^.^)


End file.
